The All New, All Improved Marvel Cinematic Universe
The All New, All Improved Marvel Cinematic Universe (ANAIMCU) is a cinematic universe of movies co-produced by 20th Century Fox (in the case of the X-Men related films, as well as the the Fantastic Four and Deadpool), Sony Pictures (in the case of Spider-Man and related characters), Universal Pictures (in the case of the Hulk and Namor), and Marvel Studios (ALL films), and distributed by Paramount Pictures (unless stated otherwise). It is currently designated in Earth-900053, and has been going strong since its inception back in 2008. Films Phase One *"Iron Man (ANAIMCU)" (May 14, 2008) *"X-Men (ANAIMCU)" (July 6, 2008) (Co-produced and distributed by 20th Century Fox) *"The Incredible Hulk (ANAIMCU)" (November 7, 2008) (Co-produced and distributed by Universal Pictures) *"Spider-Man (ANAIMCU)" (April 9, 2009) (Co-produced by Sony Pictures) *"X-Men Origins: Wolverine (ANAIMCU)" (June 7, 2009) (Co-produced and distributed by 20th Century Fox) *"Iron Man 2 (ANAIMCU)" (May 5, 2010) *"Blade (ANAIMCU)" (October 3, 2010) (This was the first R-Rated entry in the ANAIMCU, Blade's character was often toned down whilst appearing in PG-13 entries) *"Thor (ANAIMCU)" (May 6, 2011) *"Captain America: The First Avenger (ANAIMCU)" (July 4, 2011) *"X2: Heroes United (ANAIMCU)" (November 2, 2011) (Co-produced and distributed by 20th Century Fox) *"The Avengers (ANAIMCU)" (May 4, 2012) Phase Two *"Iron Man 3 (ANAIMCU)" (January 20, 2013) *"Spider-Man: The Wrath of Doc Ock (ANAIMCU)" (March 11, 2013) *"The Wolverine (ANAIMCU)" (May 9, 2013) *"Blade: Vengeance (ANAIMCU)" (July 7, 2013) (Second R-Rated entry) *"Thor: The Dark World (ANAIMCU)" (November 4, 2013) *"X-Men: Days of Future Past (ANAIMCU)" (April 6, 2014) *"Captain America: The Winter Soldier (ANAIMCU)" (May 26, 2014) *"Guardians of the Galaxy (ANAIMCU)" (August 14, 2014) *"Avengers: Age of Ultron (ANAIMCU)" (May 3, 2015) *"X-Men: Revolutions (ANAIMCU)" (July 2, 2015) *"Spider-Man: Enter the Sandman (ANAIMCU)" (September 5, 2015) *"Ant-Man (ANAIMCU)" (November 20, 2015) Phase Three *"Deadpool (ANAIMCU)" (February 12, 2016) (Third R-Rated entry) *"Captain America: Civil War (ANAIMCU)" (May 4, 2016) *"Blade: T.R.I.N.I.T.Y (ANAIMCU)" (July 16, 2016) (Fourth R-Rated entry) *"Lady Thor: The Adventures of Jane Foster (ANAIMCU)" (September 12, 2016) *"Doctor Strange (ANAIMCU)" (November 21, 2016) *"Logan (ANAIMCU)" (March 10, 2017) (Fifth R-Rated entry) (Hugh Jackman outright stated that he didn't want to do the role anymore as he said that he was getting "too old" for the role, so this is the Wolverine's last appearance in the ANAIMCU, and Kevin Feige had later announced that the Wolverine wouldn't appear in future ANAIMCU movies) *"Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (ANAIMCU)" (May 8, 2017) *"Thor: Ragnarok (ANAIMCU)" (July 20, 2017) *"Fantastic Four (ANAIMCU)" (September 4, 2017) *"Iron Man 4 (ANAIMCU)" (November 23, 2017) *"Black Panther (ANAIMCU) (February 18, 2018) *"Avengers: Infinity War (ANAIMCU)" (May 1, 2018) *"Deadpool 2 (ANAIMCU) (June 5, 2018) (Sixth R-Rated Entry) *"The Silver Surfer (ANAIMCU) (August 11, 2018) *"Ant-Man and the Wasp (ANAIMCU) (October 2, 2018) *"Captain Marvel (ANAIMCU)" (March 8, 2019) *"Avengers: Endgame (ANAIMCU)" (April 24, 2019) (Last appearances of Robert Downey Jr., Tobey Maguire, Chris Evans, and Patrick Stewart in the ANAIMCU) *"Lady Thor II (ANAIMCU)" (July 4, 2019) (Second-to-last appearance on Natalie Portman's contract) Phase Four *"Deadpool: X-Force (ANAIMCU)" (February 17, 2020) (Seventh R-Rated entry) *"The Incredible Hulk: Abomination's Revenge (ANAIMCU)" (April 20, 2020) (Last appearance of Mark Ruffalo) *"Doctor Strange: The Second Chapter (ANAIMCU)" (July 17, 2020) *"Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 ft. Thor (ANAIMCU)" (October 8, 2020) (Last appearances of Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Pom Klementieff, Karen Gillan, Elizabeth Debicki, Bradley Cooper, and Vin Diesel) *"Black Widow (ANAIMCU)" (December 4, 2020) (Last appearance of Scarlett Johannsson) *"Thor X Lady Thor: The Reunion (ANAIMCU)" (March 5, 2021) (Last appearances of Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, and Taika Waititi) *"Some Fantastic Four Years! (ANAIMCU)" (August 17, 2021) *"Black Panther II: The Wakandan Boogaloo (ANAIMCU)" (October 7, 2021) *"WandaVision (ANAIMCU)" (February 2, 2022) (Last appearances of Elizabeth Olsen and Paul Bettany) *"Squirrel Girl (ANAIMCU)" (May 20, 2022) *"Black Panther III: Thrice Upon Wakanda (ANAIMCU)" (February 1, 2023) *"X-Men: Rebooted (ANAIMCU)" (September 13, 2023) *"Deadpool IV: Leave It to 'Pool (ANAIMCU)" (March 10, 2024) (Eighth R-Rated Entry) *"The Silver Surfer: Rise of Galactus (ANAIMCU)" (November 11, 2024) *"Fantastic Four February! (ANAIMCU)) (February 21, 2025) *"The Punisher (ANAIMCU)" (April 6, 2025) (Ninth R-Rated entry) *"Deadpool Kills the All New, All Improved Marvel Cinematic Universe (ANAIMCU)" (December 31, 2025) (Tenth R-Rated entry, and final ANAIMCU movie) Category:Earth-900053 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes